Failed Success
by Tetol
Summary: Sakura's a mystery to everyone. No one knows a thing about her. She's an empty girl who hides herself away from the world. After being introduced to Sasuke, everything in her life changed. The drama, the love, what else do you want?
1. Chapter 1

_One shot, dudes. Decided to make this cause insomnia won't let me sleep. *damn you, insomnia. I shall kill you till you're dead!* -oh Gad, I love Achmed the dead terrorist!- but for the mean time, enjoy this one-shot or maybe chapter story. Depends. I'm writing spontaneously. Wish me luck. 333_

_Disclaimer. HOLD your legal papers, I do not own Naruto. :PP_

_

* * *

_

**Failed Success**

**

* * *

**

"Whoa. Another one, Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto, another one." Sakura Haruno sighed, hiding away her test paper in her cherry red backpack. It was another one of those days, a day where her disappointments hit her the most. It was a Monday, again.

"Ouch. How bad is it this time?" Naruto Uzumaki probed, watching his pink haired friend grudgingly place her backpack behind her back.

"Pretty bad, again but oh well, one gets used to disappointments." Sakura smiled a fake smile. Naruto wasn't fooled. He had smiled those kind of smiles long enough to recognize one. Problem was he doesn't know what was wrong. Sakura never told him anything personal enough for him to know what was really wrong.

Sakura Haruno just moved into town about three months ago so nothing was really known about her except that she had pink hair and that she used to go to Suna High-a rival school of her current school, Konoha High. She never opened up to anyone and she barely talked. He was the only one she actually talks too without being forced to do so yet even he doesn't know anything about her.

She feels so unattached to everyone, like she has a fear from interacting with other people. Naruto had only dared to ask her once about her family but she just blurted out a hasty excuse and ran to the other side of the school campus. Though she was like this, he never thought of leaving her. He knew what it was like to have no one with you.

"Naruto? Naruto, you're spacing out." Sakura waved a hand in front of his face, quickly making him come back from his thoughts.

"Sorry, Sorry. I was just thinking of something." He told her before glancing a peek at the school clock. "Aw crap. Classes are about to start. I'll see you later, Sakura."

"Yeah, sure. Bye." Sakura waved before Naruto turned away from her and disappeared within the crowd of Konoha High School students. Grabbing her backpack, Sakura made her way to her next class, homeroom with Kakashi-Sensei. Great, homeroom was always a bite on the ass for her.

She made her way to the classroom and sat down at the seat on the very back of the classroom. Other seats nearer the blackboard were available but she preferred this one. It was her silent sanctuary. She had peace from everything there and she can do just about anything without the teacher noticing her.

"Hey, Haruno." So much for not being noticed, Sakura looked up to the red-haired speaker looking down on her. "Me and my friends were talking and we got to the subject of you."

Sakura just stared at her with her uninterested green eyes. Obviously annoyed from the lack of reaction, the girl went on. "We were wondering how'd you get to high school when you're grades are shit. So tell us, Haruno, What's your dirty little secret? Did you sleep with the teachers?"

A roar of laughter emerged from the cheerleader and jock's group right after she was finished speaking. She smirked and looked down again on Sakura's pale faced but there was still nothing in her eyes but disinterest.

"Karin, that girl doesn't talk to other people but Uzumaki. You can't get her to talk." One of the cheerleaders shouted before snickering once again.

A maniacal smile spread across Karin's face. "Well, if we can't get her to talk, we'll have to make her scream then."

With a quick thrust of her arm, Karin got hold of Sakura's long pink hair and twisted it strong enough in her arm to hurt Sakura. Sakura had to bite her tongue to stop herself from yelping. "Now, bitch. I want you to scream for us." No response; Another hard tug. "Scream. Now."

"Karin, take your hands off her." The order was barked loud enough for the whole classroom to stop its chatter. Karin froze in her place. "That would be detention for one week."

"Tch. Lucky bitch." Karin spoke, letting go of Sakura and glared hardly at her with her red eyes before turning away to walk away.

The comment though didn't come unheard by Kakashi. "Two Weeks Detention, Karin."

"What the fuck? What was—"

"Three weeks."

"But—"

"Four weeks."

"Holy—"

"Five weeks. Come on, Karin. Speak one more time and it would be suspension." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Everyone couldn't help but fear and respect him. Kakashi never gets into fits like this but he will when he has too. Turning to Sakura, he asked, "Sakura, you okay?"

"Hai, Sensei." Sakura spoke, trying not to show how rattled she really was inside. She had dared looked into Karin's eyes when she was being held and it was sheer hatred that she saw inside of them. It was a mystery to her why she was so much hated so much by that girl. She never did anything wrong to her but then again, she was very hate-able.

Kakashi sat down into his desk and did his morning routines, namely reading his icha-icha books and letting everyone do what the hell they wanted. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle inside. It was hard to believe that the stern teacher who shouted orders a while ago was this same person openly reading porn in front for everyone to see. Nevertheless, she was happy that at least one person actually helped her, even though it was his job to do so.

"Sakura, can I talk to you please?" Kakashi called out just as Sakura was leaving the classroom.

Confused, she backtracked her steps and went back inside the classroom. She sat down to the chair Kakashi had motioned with his head.

"Is there anything wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked, nervously.

"I should be the one asking you that, Sakura. What happened a while ago?" Kakashi stared at her point black with his black eyes.

"It was nothing. Karin was just joking around." Sakura diverted her green eyes from looking at his.

"That wasn't a joke, Sakura and you know it. Now tell me what really happened." Kakashi's normally cheery voice turned stern. Sakura barely peeped. "Okay, if you can't tell it to me as your teacher, will you at least tell it to me as your Uncle?"

There was another span of silence but Sakura broke through it to Kakashi's utter happiness. "She was asking why I got into high school with the grades I was receiving and I didn't answer her so she got mad and pulled my hair." Sakura looked at anything and anywhere except at her Uncle.

If it were any other teacher, Sakura would never have spoken even if she was threatened with suspension or worse. Kakashi has always been there for her since her childhood. He was one of the few people Sakura actually trusted.

"Look, Kiddo. I know your mom and dad's divorce was real hard on you since they've placed you through hell with their custody cases but edging yourself away from people won't make anything any better. Failing your grades intentionally wouldn't help either." Kakashi stood up and kneeled with his left leg before Sakura. He reached out his hand and wiped the tears that were falling uncontrollably down her cheeks. "Each and every one of your projects and homework got A's well enough to cancel the F's you intentionally do on your quizzes and test."

Sakura just continued on crying. Kakashi couldn't blame her. Haruka and Shino had put her through hell worse than what he experienced when he was young. Having dead parents was way better than having Haruka and Shino.

"As your Uncle, I can understand your situation but as your teacher, I can't let this through even though you intentionally fail your written exams. Its school policy to give you a tutor with the grades you'd been giving yourself. Here." Kakashi fished out a yellow piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the now calm Sakura.

On it was written, _School Library; MWF – Every Free Period_. Sakura stared uo at Kakashi, "What if I A a few test here and there. Could you please not give me a tutor?"

"Sorry, Sakura but its school policy. You don't want your favorite Uncle to lose his job, do you?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly at Sakura.

"You're my only Uncle, Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura deadpanned.

"Just as you have no choice in your favorite Uncle, you don't have a choice in this tutor thing. Now off you go! I've held you up way longer than intended."

"Tch." Sakura grumbled, crumpling the paper in her hands as she stood up and headed for the door. She stopped before completely walking out, "Thanks, Kakashi-Sensei." And for the first time since Sakura got to Konoha High School, she flashed a real smile.

She turned and left, leaving Kakashi staring where she last stood up before leaving his sight. He couldn't help but to punch the blackboard in frustration. Sakura's suffering this very instant and he couldn't do anything yet. He needed a little more time and it would all be over but for now, he has to endure, seeing Sakura everyday sporting those dead green eyes and that empty shell of a body.

* * *

_There. So yeah, I decided to make a chapter thing. LOL. Spontaneous one-shot plan didn't work. I didn't plot this out, I just wrote while my mind gave ideas. Hopefully it didn't suck that much. I didn't edit it either due to laziness, LOL. tell me if my grammar, sucked Mkay?_

_The next chapter would hopefully be two days from now? Dunno. I did this in one sitting so yeah, hopefully I would also do the next chapter in one sitting._

_Reviews please? They help me write faster and please if you have suggestions, questions, or just plain comments, please just review. LOL. This is my comeback. Hope you guys like it. :DDD. Btw, check out my deviantart as well… Its MaigoGenkina. :DDDD_

_I plan on placing the humor by next chapter. Sorry if its not humor right now but hey, I have to do so to build a few mystery here and there. :))). every Story needs some seriousness once in a while. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Shall, maybe, who knows, change the summary. It might or may not contain any humor after all. Seemingly, My funny bone has cracked. Need more comedic inspirations. *recommend me awesomely funny sasusaku fics. X3*_

_Still writing in a spontaneous way. Please don't kill me. I'll make it have as much sense as freaking possible._

_It took so damn long. Sorry. College was killing me.

* * *

_

Chapter two

* * *

Sakura didn't like this one little bit. She doesn't need a tutor. Hell, she was the one who used to tutor back in Suna high. Kakashi knew damn well how she could handle her grades but come on, a tutor? You have got to be kidding her. Its like a low blow to her ego. It wasn't enough that everyone thought she was a dumbass, now they'll think she's a needy dumbass.

_Maybe I should stop this_, Sakura thought. It always pained her when she gets a grade lower than her usual A+, what more when she keeps on getting those big fat bloody Fs?

Her life is utterly ruined. Ever since they left Suna, everything was going haywire. She used to be little miss popular, little miss perfect, little miss everything! And now, she's reduced to what? Little miss failure.

_Self-pity won't get you anywhere, dumbass._ Oh yeah, great. Thanks for the effing support, inner me!

Sakura slumped back on the wooden chair she was sitting on and stared up at the two faced clock of the library. Free period is almost over. Whoop-de-fucking-do. She wasted thirty minutes of her life waiting for a tutor that didn't show up. What else could go wrong?

Standing up from her seat, she angrily snatched her backpack and walked away from this shithole of a place. Finally, she decided to not waste the last thirty minutes of her time waiting for the prick of a motherfucker. Next class was biology and they had another test on the human anatomy. Tch, she didn't need this. She knows everything there is to know about the human body. Dudes, her mom was a surgeon who takes her to the operation room when her dad's away.

_And yet you're failing Biology. Guess how disappointed mom is right now._

**Seriously, you're supposed to be the inner me who helps me! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!**

_Yeah, and if it means having to guilt trip you till you get it through your thick head that what you're doing is damaging my reputation, my god, guilt trip it is._

**Your reputation? I'm the one getting bullied here!**

_Cause you're acting like a nut job, bitch!_

**I am not acting like a—**

Sakura's squabble came to an abrupt stop just as she was going out of the library doors. Before she even got her foot to the other side of the door, a hand took a grip of her upper arm. It was a vice grip, strong enough to stop her right then and there but to her surprise, it didn't hurt her one bit. It did annoy her though.

"You're Sakura Haruno, right?" The person asked in a crisp cold voice.

Sakura wanted to shout a mean, "What the hell is it to you?" but fought against it. Her life's ruined as it is, no need to further the damages. "Yeah. Why?"

"Tch. Sit down. Kakashi said that I would tutor you, what he didn't say is for how long." The raven haired boy smirked, dragging her to one of the many tables inside the library. Sakura could only stare at his broad back in confusion.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha can't believe that he was reduced to becoming a tutor for some annoying pink—seriously? PINK!—haired person! It was humiliating enough that he was asked to be a tutor, now he's being seen by other people with this loser.

Sure they don't belong in the same class—Thank God—but he's heard all about her. The pink haired loser who gets nothing but Fs in every single test or quiz she takes. Even Naruto gets Ds or Cs! She's the loner, the outcast. Its been three months since she had moved here from god knows where and yet she hasn't made a single friend other than Naruto and Naruto befriends everybody.

He didn't even want to do this. Hell, who would want to do this? I mean come on, if it weren't for Kakashi—the bastard—threatening him for a week suspension for beating up that freshman guy (Why Kakashi doesn't understand the reason that he needed to beat the guy up for hitting his locker is a mystery to him.) last week. Personally, Sasuke would have taken the suspension but the though of 5 days at home with his father bitching the hell out of his ear is fucked up.

So now, he's stuck teaching miss dumbass. Oh wait, he didn't even know if she was a girl. Sure, her face looks like girl's—not that he could see that much since most of it was covered by her pink hair—but the fact that he can't decipher whether she had a woman's chest was what was bothering him.

No, he is not a pervert who always automatically checks out a woman's boobs. He is a practical male checking a person if they had boobs to make sure it wasn't a transvestite. God, how his life was ruined when he didn't make sure once. Pale skin, long black hair, pretty face doesn't mean he's a girl. Bottom line: Lesson learned.

Now in the case of this genderless wonder, he can't decipher it because of the ugly turtleneck long sleeve that she is wearing. It's about as hot as the safari right now and yet she's wearing it. Maybe she's crazy. Maybe she's just flat. One thing's for sure though, she is messing up his life.

"Can you please stop glaring at me?" Her—with that kind of voice, yeah, she's a girl—voice cut through his train of thoughts. 'I don't want this as much as you do."

"Hn." Yeah right. Who wouldn't want to be tutored by Uchiha Sasuke, others proclaimed as a sex god?

"Look, I'll strike you a deal. If I get an A on my biology test this afternoon, will you stop tutoring me?" The girl spoke, moving her bangs away from her face. Whoa. She actually looks pretty but not pretty enough to pass his standards. A nice face doesn't make up for a damaged brain.

"You are either stupid or crazy." One pink eyebrow rose at him. "You are one F away from being the stupidest person in this school and you want to risk not getting tutored by me by making that fucked up deal? Are you on drugs?"

"Just take the deal, asshole. I don't need this shit. I can A that test without any help from you or any other person out there." The outburst was so sudden that even Sakura wasn't sure she said it. All her bent up emotions were released in these series of simple sentences.

With the dignity she had left, she stood up with her bag on her shoulder and left the raven haired boy behind.

* * *

"_Did you hear that? She just called Sasuke-sama an asshole."_

"_Well, the bitch has it coming. Come on, I have a plan for fucking little miss failure."_

* * *

"You have thirty minutes to finish this test. I don't care if you studied for it or not. I still get paid even if you fail." Tsunade spoke as she handed out the papers. "You are all a waste of time anyways, I don't see why educating you is so goddamned important."

"Heard that, Sakura? Why don't you just quit school already?"

"Fuck off, Karin!"

"Back off, Naruto!"

"Either you both shut the fuck up or I send you both straight to hell."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sakura was ignorant of it all. Nothing mattered but the paper in front of her and the word being written down by her pencil.

* * *

"You're done already, Miss Haruno?" Tsunade asked of the girl holding out her paper at her. Sakura was not the brightest of her students and though she always says she never cares if they fail, Tsunade has a very soft heart. "Its barely been ten minutes."

Sakura nodded, confidence deep within her eyes. Tsunade liked that. "Alright then, sit down and shut up."

"She probably passed it already cause she doesn't have anything to write." Karin whispered to another cheerleader, Amy.

"Shut up, Karin. Now."

"Hey, Sakura. You sure about that?" Naruto whispered as soon as Sakura sat back on her seat.

"Yeah, Naruto. I'm sure." It was for the first time that Naruto saw a sweet smile graze upon Sakura's face. She looked so stunning and he couldn't help but stare.

"Naruto, you do know you haven't finished with number one?"

"Holy crap."

* * *

Tsunade stared at the now graded paper, amused beyond compare. There were only two times that she was ever this happy. One was when she met Naruto Uzumaki and the second was when she won at a casino, five times.

_Well, what do you know? Kakashi hit the mark. There's actually a genius among this bunch of maggots._

"Alright, Maggots!" Tsunade stood from her chair. It was easy grading her papers, all she had to do was to check the first sentence and see if it actually made sense. If it doesn't, yeah… good luck with summer school. "Out of all of you, only one got an A+ which is a first considering you are all bound to be either jailed or pregnant before you get an A+."

"Sakura Haruno, you proved something of yourself today. Come here, get your paper, and wipe the A+ on their faces."

Sakura stood with a smile, her confidence gradually going back to her. As she took hold of that piece of paper with that red A+ on it, she felt like she could move forward. She felt like she could start all over again. She felt like she was back.

* * *

Three hours from now, that piece of paper that made Sakura feel like she was actually something lay in a puddle smudged and unrecognizable against the drops of rain and blood.

_

* * *

_

_HOLY! This took me very very long. Damn it all. I hope its okay? Is it not? Review please. I need opinions. Seriously. Its hard to write spontaneously. Its very very annoying not knowing what to write next and hello, college is being a bitch._

_ACHMED, SAVE ME! So yeah… review, Mkay? I worked hard on this instead of reading Aristotle for my Philosophy class._

_**Can anyone guess who the Pale skin, long black hair, pretty face person is? XD. Lucky guesser gets to have a specially made oneshot. :)). *trying to get reasons to write* I don't do Yaoi and Yuri though. Not my thing. M's can be arranged. Review answers please and the three things you want to see in the oneshot. (Sorry, SasuSaku pairing only. Still not used with other pairings)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I feel kinda guilty that it took me two months to update last time so I made a schedule for writing. 30 minutes every night. With that, I hope I can update sooner. Also, do you guys think I should change the genre already? Maybe I should make it into drama? Whatcha think? I might place some funny stuff here and there but its turning more into a fucking drama than I had intended._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

* * *

The rain was falling hard that afternoon, puddles were being created on the ground and the grass was getting muddier by the minute. Sasuke loved the rain. The thought of getting wet was the thing he hated. He looked like a dork when the water made his gravity defying hair go down and the wet clingy t-shirt makes the fangirls rowdier.

Today is definitely not a happy day for him. Not only is it raining, but he was yelled at by a loser a few hours ago publicly using the word asshole. What has the fucking world come to? When did losers ever call him an asshole? They should be praising him for Kami's sake, not hating on him. It's just not right!

Somehow, being called by that girl made a difference. After she shouted at him and left, he just sat there in utter disbelief and amusement. If it were a guy or some other girl, he would have run and gave them a piece of not only his mind, but his fist. This girl was somehow different but that doesn't mean he won't seek pay back. _Watch out, Haruno. You are gonna eat those fucking words._

The school was deserted already. It had been his habit since elementary to leave school three hours after the dismissal time whenever it rains. He liked his solitude and being the most popular guy around doesn't give him much time for it. And he doesn't want fangirls chasing him from one end of the school to another while he was soaking wet.

He walked out the doors of Konoha high and into the rain. It was funny actually, how he hated the feeling of getting wet yet loving it at the same time. He was really a fucked up person. His shoes made soft noises against the wet asphalt as he approached his jet black car. Thank God for leather seats.

Fishing out the car keys from his pocket, his eyes shifted to the floor below. There hidden midway under his car was a piece of paper, wet and red. He picked it up immediately. He knew the difference between a red ink and blood, he saw too much of them already. On the top of the paper was the name Sakura Haruno. It was smudged but the writing was still visible unlike the other parts of the paper.

He scanned the area with his onyx eyes and saw the owner of the said paper sitting against the side of the building. He didn't really see her from where he stood up but her head of pink hair was poking out. Only she had that color of hair in Konoha high.

Sasuke's fears went down a little. Thoughts of rape, murder, and gangbang went out of his crazy mind. As cold hearted as he was, he still had the heart to actually care for someone who might be in need of something.

He walked closer to her, hoping that she would hear him and turn her head to say hello but she barely even moved. Sasuke was now directly in front of her and she barely even opened her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened. She wasn't sitting; she was slumping against the brick wall. She was pale, her lips were blue, and the bruises around her body were still dripping out blood. The girl he saw awhile ago with those green eyes full of spirit couldn't even open her eyes. How could she? They're swollen shut.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He might hurt her if he tried carrying her but letting her sit out here in the rain for a few more minutes to wait for a damn ambulance can cause her more complications. So he took off his jacket, wrapped it around Sakura where her clothes were most torn, and rushed to his car.

Sasuke didn't know Sakura very much, he only talked to her today, but he knows damn well she didn't deserve what had happened to her. No one did.

* * *

"_Hey Sakura, mind if we talk a little?"_

"_Sure."_

"_So what're we doing behind the school building again?"_

"_Nothing. We just need to teach you your place in this school, bitch!"_

"_HEY. Wait. Stop!"_

"_Here, knock her out. We don't want her screaming while we beat the bloody hell out of her."_

"_Noooo… GAH!"_

"_Well, Bitch. If you'd rather stay awake while we do this to you, then go ahead. Endure the fucking pain, you whore!"

* * *

_

Opening her eyes was a thing she didn't expect to be so hard to do but she knew it would be better to endure it than be trapped inside her nightmares. She blinked her eyes a few times, checking if she really opened them but she only saw darkness. All Sakura knew about her whereabouts is that she was lying on a bed. She doubts it was a hospital; she had been all too familiarized with the blinding fluorescent lights that spooked the hell out of her eyes whenever she woke up in one.

Sakura tried sitting up and damn, what a bad idea. A wave of pain crept from her toes up to her brain. Everything ached all at once. Her head, though it was nestled in a plush pillow, felt like it was being hammered and tilting it to the side made it worse. She could barely move her arms and legs but it was good that she felt pain in them. At least she knew they were still attached to her body.

She had to know where she was and what the hell happened to her. Mustering up the last will she had, she sat up from her bed but a wave of nausea and dizziness made their way through her system. She ignored them. This might hurt as hell but she'd been through worse.

Pushing the covers from her legs, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up. It was barely a second before she held unto one of the canopy holders of the bed. Now she was panting and sweat made rivers on her pale skin. How can standing up really be this hard? Oh yeah, those bitched aimed for her legs.

Pushing the though aside, she dragged her feet through the carpet and made use of her arms as a guide in the darkness. A few tumbles here and there, but she got hold of a cold piece of metal that she was sure was a doorknob. She turned it and will you look at that, even turning a measly little doorknob took every single energy she had left but it did open, eventually.

The door swung open and with her energy gone, Sakura came down from where she stood though her heads still held the piece of metal. Oh here we go again, another batch of pain with an extra dose of concussion. Sakura closed her eyes, awaiting them.

To her surprise, it wasn't the pain that embraced but a pain of arms strong enough to pull her up and into the warm confinement of his chest. Sakura wanted to die right there. At least when she dies right now, she'll die feeling something good once in her life.

The hands that saved her now held unto her shoulders and mildly placed a few inches of distance between her and her heaven. As Sakura saw her savior, she now felt like going through hell.

"Goddamn it, Haruno. What the fuck is wrong with you? What kind of bloody human stands up when half their body was beaten up to a pulp?" Typical Sasuke Uchiha, shouting loudly making the ringing in her ears hurt even more.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded dry and choppy, it was a miracle she even got the words out of her dry mouth.

"This is my house, dumbass. Come on, if you think you can walk already, I'm bringing you downstairs." He spoke in his monotone voice, the care she thought she heard a while ago was totally gone. Sakura could only nod as he assisted her through the hallway and down the stairs.

Downstairs turned out to be the living room where there were tons of people around. Sakura couldn't identify any of them. Her eyes for some reason were blurry as hell and she was having some trouble hearing.

"Tch. This is taking up too much time." She heard Sasuke speak to himself. Sakura was about to apologize for it but she was too speechless when she felt him carry her bridal style. "Tell me if I'm holding something I shouldn't."

Sakura blushed but it was okay, she could chalk it up to the fever she felt she was having.

"Oh, is she awake already? Go place her in the couch, sweetie." She heard a woman speak. "Itachi, get your ass out of there now."

"I don't see the point of taking care of that girl. She's not even hot." She heard a guy this time speak. He does have a point there. Sakura decided she better get out of the place as soon as possible.

"Shut up, Itachi. Now." Sasuke bit through his teeth.

"Don't tell me, otouto. That thing is your girlfriend? You must have been too rough to her. Poor kid. She needs someone to take care of her. Go put her in my room quick!"

"Itachi. Shut up or I'll make you shut up." Another voice spoke. Oh God, this is making Sakura's head hurt even more. What the fuck is going on? All she can see was Sasuke's nice black shirt and the smell of him. Okay, now this is turning to be too weird.

She felt her body come in contact with what must be the coach the woman was talking about and Sasuke's warm presence move away from her. What's funny was that she felt disappointed about it.

"Sakura, you awake?" She heard him inquire. She felt like smiling, he actually called her by her first name.

"Yeah." She whispered, her eyes were becoming heavy. Sleep was soon upon her.

"My mom called your dad. He said he'll be here in a few minutes to pick you up."

Everything went into a standstill for Sakura. Of all the people to know about it, it just had to be her dad. He shouldn't know about this! No one was supposed to know about this. He'd be furious with her!

"Sweetie, are you alright? You'd become paler." The woman sat in front of her, pushing her messy bangs away from her face with her hand. Beautiful Onyx eyes embedded with concern stared at Sakura's green eyes. "Oh dear, I think you brought her down too soon, Sasuke. She looks like she's about to throw up."

"No, I'm fine. Really." Sakura managed to choke out. If he already knew about this, there is no escape. She might as well take it while her injuries are fresh so they could both heal at the same time. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Honey, you'd been worrying us ever since Saskay here found you two days ago." A young man a few years older than Sasuke spoke, hitching his thumb at said person. He had the same color of hair and eyes as Sasuke but the deep diagonal lines in his face made him distinguishable from Sasuke. "Who would have thought high school girls could be so violent."

"You didn't call the police, right?" She asked timidly, taking time to look at each and every face around her.

"We would have called but we didn't know who to report. Now if you remember them, feel free to tell and we'll be more than happy to call the police for you." The stern looking man sitting on the one-seater answered. He must be the father. He looked the part and apparently, he sounds it too.

"Do you remember anything, sweetie?" The woman, most likely Sasuke's mother, turned to her.

"I'm sorry, I think I passed out before I saw their faces." Sakura lied, her eyes dead set on her lap. Guilt for lying to these people who had taken care of her washed through her.

"Don't strain yourself; it's not your fault. Just rest up. Your father would be here soon enough and then everything would be alright." The woman smiled at her. Sakura's heart clenched.

_I doubt that. _

Before Sakura could thank them for what they had done, her eyes gave up. Her world was suddenly engulfed by the darkness which she believes she'd be in for the rest of her life.

Sakura was awakened by the light tapping he felt on her leg. Slowly and reluctantly, she opened her eyes to see Sasuke. Her headache intensified even more.

"Your dad's outside. Come on." He spoke before taking her in her arms again. Sakura wanted to treasure the moment. She knew she won't feel the same warmth when her dad take her.

It took a few minutes but Sasuke get her from inside their posh house to the inside of her dad's ratty old sedan. Sakura wanted to throw up.

It took a few more minutes with her dad thanking the Uchihas for taking care of his so-called precious daughter, with Sasuke's mom, Imoto, making sure her dad got all the things she needed to take to get better, and Itachi motioning for her to call him. After that's all done, they went zooming from the Uchiha Mansion and her safety.

Sakura's tears were hidden from her father's sight. The last time he saw her crying, he kicked her in the face. Why bother getting more pain than what's coming to her?

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a dumbass, in a sense that he almost fails in his academics, but when it comes to friends, he was a fucking genius. Naruto values his friends because he never had friends when he was little being the Mayor's son and all the 'DON'T! THEY MIGHT KIDNAP YOU' crap. Now, one of his most valued friends is making him nervous as hell for doing something out of character.

Sakura Haruno is never late and right now, she's screw-it-all late, the type wherein she already missed half the first period and yet she's still not here.

What if's are now invading his mind and the worse was yet to come. He knew about her situation, she explained it to him one day when everything went out of control and she couldn't hide it from him anymore. What if something bad happened to her to cause her—

"Naruto, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're starting to freak us out more than you normally do." Shikamaru, the boy with the brown pineapple for a head said. Shikamaru's been Naruto's friend since elementary though he always points out Naruto's stupidity most of the time.

"It's Sakura." He answered.

"The pink haired chick you'd been hanging around?"

Naruto bobbed his head, up and down.

"So she's late, what of it? Everyone's late once in a while." Ino butted in, her blonde hair being thoroughly brushed by Shikamaru. Naruto felt sorry for the guy. Of all the best friend he could have, he just had to have Ino Yamanaka. Being her friend was enough to drive Naruto nuts, what more if she was his best friend? Shikamaru somehow manages.

"Unlike you guys, Sakura is never late. NEVER. Dattebayo."

"Well, she's late now. Get over it, Naruto. You're wringing your non-existent brain for nothing." Shikamaru sighed, turning his attention back to brushing Ino's hair. He's been doing this ever since the period started and he wanted it to over before it ends. Naruto's blubber is making him lose track of his well thought out plan. The faster he finishes this, the faster he could enjoy lazing around watching the clouds go by. With the plan in mind again, he went on brushing more thoroughly.

Naruto sighed. They do have a point. He shouldn't be jumping to those lame ass situations that's been rolling inside his head. Sakura is just probably struck in traffic or she might be so tired from yesterday that she overslept. Yeah, that might be it.

Finally, Naruto's could breathe properly and so turned back to the front where Kakashi was saying something about ninjas and stuff.

_Besides, if something happened to Sakura, Kakashi wouldn't be here talking about some old ninja stuff._

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention, including the blonde idiot and no, its not Ino. She's still busy with her hair.

Kakashi placed down his chalk and notebook on his table and went to the door. Opening it, Tsunade was seen standing with perspiration dribbling down her skin and her face frantic as if something had gone absolutely wrong.

"Kakashi, Its Sakura."

Upon mention of the name, Kakashi and Naruto's focus went solely on the blonde teacher.

"She's in the hospital and she's in a critical condition."

Kakashi and Naruto practically brought down the doors just to get out the room and shoved everyone in the hall who got in their way.

_

* * *

So yeah, here's the catch. I have no internet connection right now. (Sept. 1, 2010) so I can't upload this right now. Dunno when it would be bought back._

_Anywhoo, did you guys like it? I found it boring but it has to be cause the next one is kinda eventful. You'll know everything about Sakura and maybe, just maybe, the Sasusaku would flourish in the next chapter. I dunno how I would do that but I'll try my best. :D_

_Suggestion please. I need them. Since what's always in my mind is the dramatic part, I can't think of anything comedic. (My funny bone cracked when I was doing babysitter mishap) Review please. __ I HAVE COOKIES! _

_BTW: The winner of my contest is _**raven rose 101**!_ CONGRATS! Please tell me what elements would you like to be in your oneshot. :D_

_And dear _**qawashere**_, I LOVE YOUR IDEA! :DD. I'm gonna make it a oneshot despite you not getting it right. Wait for it, sweetie. X3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Now I feel even guiltier__. Seven months? Things had been hard but here's the catch, I won't be updating unless I have another chapter made. Its like I'll make two chapters and I'll post the other one. Don't get it? Bah, just trust me, I plan on finishing this. I just hope my readers haven't forgotten about it yet._

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Sasuke never liked hospitals. From the stark white walls to the smell of medicine and death in the air, he just couldn't take it. As much as possible, he never went to one. Today was one of those exceptions.

It's been three days already since he rescued Sakura from the school parking lot. It's been three days since she last opened her eyes. The clock was ticking. The doctor gave her five days. If she didn't wake up in five days, she's never going to wake up again.

Sasuke placed his head in between his hands in anguish. She wasn't even his friend yet here he was worrying his head out for her. Pity? No. Believe it or not, he was human. The things he saw when he visited her was enough to evoke him to protect and take care of her. She's been through a lot from what he heard and saw. He won't let her go through anymore.

* * *

The local prison had requested for his presence that day. He would have said no since he was coming to visit Sakura but when he heard that it was request from his brother, he knew he had to go. Shino had some explaining to do and he desperately wanted to hear why Sasuke Uchiha found Sakura in their home bloodied and not breathing.

He shuddered at the memory.

* * *

_He and Naruto had rushed to the hospital and found Sasuke on the __lobby. The breath he'd been holding passed through his lips when he asked, "What the hell happened to her?"_

"_I-I don't know." The Uchiha answered, traces of panic in his eyes._

_Coming out of his mind, Kakashi took hold of Sasuke's collar and hurled him into the walls. "DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO HER?"_

_Sasuke panicked. Kakashi, the laid back teacher he's been stuck with since he was a kid, had murder in his eyes. With as much cool as he can, he answered calmly, "I didn't. I found her the other day beaten up on the school parking lot and took her to our house. Her father picked her up after a few hours. Mom wanted me to check up on her so I came to her house. I just found her there, on the bottom of the stairs."_

_Kakashi let go, "Go on."_

"_I thought she might have fallen down but when I saw her dad sipping coffee from the kitchen, I knew he did something to her. I took her as fast as I can, called the police, and brought her here."_

"_How bad is she?" Naruto spoke, coming closer to the two._

"_She wasn't breathing when we arrived. The doctors said that she lost tons of blood and whatever is inside her is causing her hemorrhage." Sasuke turned to the blonde. "They said with the ways things looked, she must have been beaten up and then pushed down the stairs."_

"_Is she okay now?"_

"_You go look. She's been allowed visitors now." Sasuke inclined his head to the room nearest them._

_What Kakashi found inside was gruesome. Sakura, the little angel that she was, could barely be recognized from the cuts and bruises on her face. The only thing left to know she was she was the mass of pink hair pushed way back out of her face._

_Kakashi took hold of her bandaged hand when he sat on the chair next to her bed. He did what he could do. He cried._

* * *

"Can we find something more private?" He had asked the guard when he was shown to the visiting area. Even he knows that this isn't going to be good.

With a nudge of his head, the guard showed him inside an interrogation room. Better. He sat himself on one of the chairs surrounding the long wooden table.

A few minutes later, Shino Haruno came inside wearing his orange jumpsuit and his cuffs. The look on his face wasn't something a prison bound man should have. It almost looked like he was happy.

"Kakashi," He greeted as he sat on the seat in front of the silver haired man. "Glad you came."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What do you want to know about?" Shino questioned back, a glint in his brown eyes. "Oh, is Sakura dead?"

"No."

"Fuck, I messed up. I should have made sure."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Waves of nausea engulfed Kakashi. Did his brother just say that? Did Shino just say that about his daughter?

"You know what I said. God, I wanted to kill her." Shino looked up as if recalling the memory. "If that kid hadn't found her, it would have happened too. The motherfucker."

Shino glanced at Kakashi, the paleness of his younger brother was enough to bring him happiness deep to the bone. A grin spread on his lips. "I'm going to prison anyways, might as well confess to it."

He paused.

"It was my punishment to Haruka!" He shouted with joy. A maniacal smile on his face. Kakashi stared at him in horror. "Sakura was everything to Haruka. She was the reason why Haruka wanted to leave me. She thinks that my drinking was eating up all our money. She said it should have gone to Sakura's education! Well, I got her in the end. I won the custody case. I spent all my money in hiring the best lawyer Suna has ever known so that I can keep Haruka from the one thing that would ever make her happy! Every single time I look at that bitch, I had the urge to hit her."

He gave another look at Kakashi. "I did do that, hit her I mean. Once we got to Konoha, she couldn't do anything about it. Her screams was enough to bring chills down my spine. It was as if I was God punishing her for being alive. If it weren't for her, Haruka would have never left me. She would have still been with me! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO YOU!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kakashi shot at him. Sweat was trickling down his face. Shino, his brother, did this as revenge.

"You think I don't know? You think I'm stupid or something, didn't you? Well, I figured it out. She was leaving me to go to you. She's always loved you, you know. If you didn't show her that you were willing to take her in with Sakura, she wouldn't have thought of a divorce. Sure, you didn't sleep with her. But you wanted to. You wanted to, didn't you, little brother?" Shino's eyes showed the insanity that was now eating up his mind. "I fucked her every single night since you met her. I showed her she couldn't refuse me. SHE WAS MINE! YOU AND SAKURA SHOULD GO TO HELL FOR COMING BETWEEN US!"

Kakashi sat motionless as the guards came in and took the struggling Shino. Everything dawned on him. The contents of his stomach wanted out but he couldn't move. Seeing and hearing what his brother said shook him to his core. _He wanted to kill Sakura. He wanted to kill Sakura because of me._

* * *

Sasuke stayed by Sakura every single day and night since she was placed into the hospital. School was ending anyways; his grades were enough for him to pass without taking any final exams or passing any projects. She needed someone right now. Kakashi or Naruto couldn't stay by her.

Today was the last day. She was either going to wake up today or she wasn't going to wake up ever again. Sasuke felt at a loss. How can they decide someone's life just like that?

With sick humor, he laughed. Here he was, in a hospital, giving his undivided time for a girl he wanted to get rid of a week ago.

His stare moved to her hand. Pale as snow, her skin almost blended with the color of her white bandages. Going against his better judgment, he took hold of it. The doctors said she was too fragile to touch explaining that there might have been a bone they missed and with a touch it might break again.

The coldness of her hand bothered him. He held on it tighter hoping that the heat of his hand transfers to hers. He placed even more pressure on his hold.

Sasuke suddenly stilled. Sakura's fingers folded on his hand. He sprang out of his seat and stared at her. Her eyelids were moving. Ever so slightly, they raised and revealed those emerald eyes that he didn't know he longed to see. The color of her eyes was in bright contrast to the black that surrounded her eyes.

She looked at him for a moment, as if registering whether he was real or not, then she smiled the brightest of smiles. Sasuke wanted to scold her for doing so, if he was in her situation, he wouldn't even want to be alive let along smile.

"Sakura," he whispered to her. She smiled even more. "Don't… don't fall asleep, okay? I'll just call the doctors. They need to see you awake."

Her eyes showed her response since the neck brace prevented her from nodding. A second later, Sasuke was running down to the hall in search of the damned doctor.

* * *

_Well, this was short compared to the other three but it's a very important chapter. I'll expand the story a little more in the next chapters. After another two, and we'll really hit off the Sasusaku. I promise._

_Things won't be as dramatic from this point on. Don't worry. The next chapter is coming soon and I promise that. If I don't, I shall forever give up writing. Next chapter would likely contain the point where Sakura's life takes a turn. You'll find out soon enough. Leave me a review, okay, sweethearts?_

_Just in case you're confused, this is Tetol. I just changed my name to Ambivalence-Embodied._

_I'll be making three stories. My left for dead one, My GrayxLucy fairy tail one, and this. I'll finish them all, I promise. Just let me adjust. Do any of you ship GrayxLucy? I seriously need people who do._


End file.
